Forgotten
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Avengers/Losers crossover. "Who was I?" Jake demanded. Deadpool just smiled and leaned back before saying, "Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. Probably not going to get a lot of updates real fast, cause I'm still figuring it out.**

**I know Chris Evans plays Jensen and Captain America, so I jumped on the Jensen is Cap band wagon. But this time I wanted to take a bit of a different route. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten I **

Jake Jensen never knew why, but Captain America always bugged him.

It had happened since day one. The moment where he woke up in the tiny hospital room and saw a reporter talking about how the good Captain had survived a terrible accident but he would be out of commission for a while.

Jensen remembered glaring at the screen with a sense of definite wrongness at the announcement.

Except he hadn't been Jake Jensen at the time. Instead he had been John Doe. Found under a half destroyed building in New York with a massive head wound that had just continued to ooze blood. To the doctor's amazement he hadn't died, which they were expecting.

Instead John Doe entered a six month coma, and when he woke up he'd lost most of his muscle mass and needed glasses. They said it was damage to his corneas that caused the loss of eyesight. The scarring to his corneas had been so severe massive surgery had been needed to keep him from becoming blind. The brain damage elsewhere had been so massive that they couldn't tell if his inability to shut up came from damage also. Retrograde amnesia also, and a tendency to forget short term information.

Or his inability to talk to women. Or his lack of social skills. Or his freakish ability to heal. Or the fact that he was never sick. Or his fascination with computers.

Ah, the computers. John Doe remembered staring at a computer and realizing someone close to him was connected to computers. In six weeks John Doe knew everything there was to know about computers.

There was one woman he could talk to in the whole place. Her name was Jennifer Jensen, and John Doe learned her story on day one.

She had gotten pregnant by an abusive asshole. When Jennifer tried to leave, the asshole had beaten her half to death then shot her kid brother. The boy had died in seconds and the only reason Jennifer lived was for her baby after that.

John Doe had managed to say the right thing for once and helped her get over her brother's death. When John Doe was released from the hospital Jennifer took him in as her new younger brother.

He was now Jake Jensen, and had to support his new found pregnant sister. So Jensen joined the army.

No idea why. It just seemed right. It was the best decision of his life that he actually remembered. Sure he got in trouble a lot but his skills as a tech made him valuable. Then there was the part where he could run miles without getting winded and carry loads that made even the strongest men groan. Jensen was pretty soon referred to being superhuman in basic training.

Right after basic he went out of special ops and passed with flying colors. Jensen didn't like thinking about his first teams, of how they hated him and some left him to die. But Wade's team was the worst.

The bastard had abandoned him to die in Afghanistan and Jensen dealt with six months of torture. The only good thing to come out of it was that Clay's unit saved him and brought him home.

Jensen had been grateful for that and grateful when Clay took him in. Especially because it let him meet Cougar.

It took Jensen two weeks with the Losers to inform an annoyed Roque that he couldn't shut up due to brain damage, so stick that in a juicebox and suck it. Jensen had to admit that was a stupid response, especially because his team got all weirdly protective of him after that. Clay was always on the lookout for clues to Jensen's forgotten past, Pooch felt like he and Jolene had to give Jensen a semblance of normality, and Roque got pissy when people insulted Jensen. Cougar was the only one not to care and Jensen fell in love with him for that.

And because of his inexplicable attraction to snipers. Jensen knew the team found it strange but Cougar found it sexy, so screw them.

Cougar. The best thing to ever happen to Jensen. They had been together for three years by this point, and after the whole L.A. incident (as Jensen liked to call it) the got married. So now he was Jake Jensen Alvarez and damn proud of it.

Cougar always found Jensen's excitement over the new last name adorable not that Jensen minded.

What had he been thinking about earlier?

Oh yeah! There was something seriously wrong with Captain America. Jensen knew it but normally didn't think about it. But when the whole team was gathered around Jennifer's t.v., Jolene and Jennifer included, watching the Avengers deal with the newest crisis the overwhelming feeling of wrong came back. And of course Jensen had to vocalize it from his rather comfy position curled up next to Cougar.

"Does Captain America give anyone else the creeps, or is it just me?"

And they were all staring at him like he was crazy. Joy.

Jensen turned big blue eyes up to Cougar who was giving him the my-husband-is-insane look and pouted.

"Cougs, you're with me, right?" Jensen pleaded, "Something is seriously weird with Captain America and it's not just the energy shield, although that is just wrong also. Seriously why should he use an energy shield, his old one was good enough. Vibranium can take a shit ton of damage so suck it energy shield. It's stupid and going to fail in a fight. His eyes are shifty. Like super evil shifty so maybe Captain America isn't as much of a good guy as he would have you believe. Oh, maybe that's an alien disguised as Captain America!"

Jensen just smiled happily up at Cougar who now looked horrified. Jensen didn't have to look to know everyone else look horrified also, including Aisha. There was just something about insulting Captain America that did it to people.

"Jensen, never say that about Captain America," Clay ordered and Jensen just scowled at that.

"Why not, it's true," Jensen whined.

Jennifer leaned forward and Jensen turned to her immediately just like he had all those years ago when trying to adjust. "Jake you just don't say anything bad about Captain America, it's a social norm," she explained gently.

Jensen rolled his eyes, "That's stupid."

"You're face is stupid," Pooch said quickly. Better to cut in and distract the hacker before he decided to get pissy about social norms and how he shouldn't follow them.

"Your mom is stupid," Jensen snipped back while turning his nose up at Pooch. Jensen scowled after a second and turned those big blue eyes back to Cougar, "Cougs, I can't remeber what I was talking about. Was it important?"

Normally Cougar hated those moments when someone as brilliant as Jensen forgot simple things, like when he ate or if he even said hello to you. But now Cougar was grateful because even with the Losers it was dangerous to insult Captain America.

"No mi amor," Cougar gently reassured Jensen while running his fingers through the fine blond hair.

Jensen just shrugged and went back to watching the t.v. and eventually everyone else did also. But no one could forget the pure hatred in Jensen's tone when he talked about the Captain.

Aisha turned to Jolene and leaned in to whisper, "Does he do that a lot?"

"Never this bad," Jolene admitted, "We all knew he didn't like Captain America but he's never been quite so vocal about it as tonight. But you know Jensen, no filter what so ever."

Pooch snorted softly at that, "Understatement if I ever heard one. Did you know first time we bought him a hooker he screamed?"

Jennifer perked up at that. Shooting her brother a glare she demanded, "What happened? Jake never told me this story."

Jensen glared sulkily at the carpet and grumbled, "Nothin to tell."

"There is so something to tell," Pooch countered. With unholy glee he turned back to Jennifer, "So, after the first mission none of us knew Jensen was gay. Clay decided..."

"Why are you saying I decided this? I did no such thing."

"Shut up Clay, I'm telling a story," Pooch ordered with an indignant huff, "Anyway, Clay ordered us to get Jensen laid because he did such a good job. So we took him to the strip bar off base that was twenty minutes away. Cougar and I managed to enlist the help..."

"Enlist my ass. You paid that tart."

"Quiet Jensen. Your sister wants to hear this," Pooch just waved his hand at Jensen flippantly, "Cougar told her she would be helping her country, and Roque paid her. So the hooker, Sparkle I think her name was, takes Jensen by the hand and headed into the back. Two minutes later Jensen starts screaming like a little girl..."

"I did not! It was prepubescent at best!"

"It was a little girl. Anyway, Cougar is up and running cause Jensen's screaming for Cougar to come save him, and we thought this chick might be like Clay's women. No offense Aisha."

"None taken."

"Cougar kicked the door down and we all rushed in, our guns drawn. The hooker was in tears going on about how she just touched Jensen on the arm and he started screaming at her. Jensen was nowhere to be found and we all had a little freak out over it."

"Where was he?" Jennifer demanded, hands covering her mouth in a futile attempt to curb in her laughter.

"Hiding under the goddamned bed," Clay grumbled, "Took us half an hour to get him out."

Jennifer snorted and shook her head in denial, "That's nothing. First day I met him he took one look at the head nurse, called her a psychotic Nazi bitch and hit her with his I.V. stand."

Jensen just shrugged as everyone started laughing at that. "She was an evil Nazi spy and no one believed me," Jensen whined which just caused everyone to laugh harder, "No one should be that happy to poke people with needles."

As the team returned to happy chatter Jensen frowned to himself while pressing in closer to Cougar. Why was it he knew what a Nazi was, but it took three weeks to learn what terrorists were? Why was Vietnam news and WW I seemed like a thing of the past? Why did Captain America just seem wrong to him?

Jensen wasn't sure who he had been before he lost his memory but those were concerning questions that floated around in his head for hours on end if left alone with no computer. He was involved with something rather shady, seeing how he had known how to hotwire a car and pick a pocket but not how to use a cell phone.

A warm hand came to rest gently on Jensen's neck. Looking up he smiled happily at Cougar who was watching him with concern in those warm brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Jensen told him gently before brightening up again, "Hey, how likely is it that I can hack into Iron Man's suit and not get caught because that would be ridiculously awesome..."

Jensen knew he would be fine even if he had once worked for Max, because as long as Cougar loved him it was perfect.

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. Probably not going to get a lot of updates real fast, cause I'm still figuring it out.**

**And Deadpool, enter stage left to tell Jensen who he really is! I love Deadpoo, he's my favorite hero…villain…thing. Not sure what he is. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten II **

Jensen didn't like talking about it, but the fact that he couldn't remember anything from his childhood bugged him. Jennifer did her best by having him share everything with Beth, including her birthday. Jensen adored her for it because she didn't have to take such good care of him while he struggled to gain a new identity.

But the need to have a personal memory was overpowering, especially when the other Loser's talked about their parents. Even Aisha had some happy times she shared and Jensen would give just about anything to have that.

Jensen didn't ask for much. Just maybe his mom and dad's name, where he grew up, how old he actually was. The little stuff everyone took for granted. These little details that would slowly pile up over the time of a month until Jensen broke down in a sobbing mess in Cougar's arms dead at night in crappy hotels or even in sleeping bags in the middle of the jungle.

Cougar was the only one to know that embarrassing little secret. And Cougar was the one to gently kiss his forehead and promise to make new memories on their wedding day that would outlast any of the old forgotten memories.

The load got lighter for Jensen as Cougar looked out for him, but every now and then it would sneak into Jensen's head when he was least expecting it.

Like right now for example.

The Losers were in some random bar in a nameless Central American country. It wasn't racist for Jensen to think that, he honestly could not remember the name right then.

So Jensen had tucked himself happily away in a little corner booth and watched over his team. Clay was flirting with a rather dangerous looking redhead while Aisha watched with barely hid amusement at the whole thing. Pooch and Cougar were hustling a group of college kids at pool across the bar and Jensen could bet by the end of the night the team would be a whole hundred dollars richer.

But for some reason, Jensen felt like something was missing. Like there was supposed to be someone sitting next to him holding a very expensive scotch while laughing maniacally at something Jensen said. And he was pretty sure other people were supposed to be there also, laughing and joking with him.

The Losers did that, but not the way he felt they should. And that scared him. Jensen knew he should be happy with the team he had, knew they were so wonderful for putting up with him on a daily basis that it felt like betrayal to miss something he couldn't remember.

And then Jensen's eyes met Cougar from across the bar. The sniper smiled gently at hit and tipped his hat in recognition. The expression seemed to be a smile twitch of the lips but was actually a multi faceted one. The quirking of the lips showed his joy to be with the team in a relaxing situation for once. The tip of the hat was a slight invitation for Jensen to get off of his ass and join his husband in scamming college kids. But the eyes showed a worry Cougar always fostered whenever Jensen sat by himself, a worry that the lack of memories was eating away at the hackers fragile emotional state.

Jensen smiled happily back at Cougar and just shook his head. Normally he would bounce over to Cougar and happily chatter away but he just didn't feel like it tonight.

With a shrug Cougar turned back to the pool game and Jensen felt overwhelming love for the sniper right then. Cougar was always so wonderful to him, and Jensen still had no idea how he scored the sexy Mexican sniper. Maybe it was his body. Yeah, Jensen was sure that was what did it.

"Hey there baby, mind if I take a seat here?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow at the man who was leering at him right then. Who the hell was that guy?

"Who the hell are you?" Jensen demanded as the man waggled his eyebrows at the blond hacker.

"Don't you want to know cutie," the man purred while sliding into the booth across from Jensen. Reaching forward to take Jensen's hands in his, the man ran his eyes up and down Jensen's body, "Don't know how you did it, but you managed to keep the cute ass. Good for you golden boy toy."

Jensen straightened up as if he had been electrocuted. This man knew who he had been, knew his past.

"I'm going to ask you again before I start shooting," Jensen demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

The man just grinned wickedly at him. Jensen shifted slightly in his seat feeling uncomfortable under the man's searching gaze. And he was still leering at him, what a creep.

"Call me Wade Wilson," he said with a sleezy smile, "Or you used to know me as Deadpool."

Holy shit, he was sitting across from the merc with a mouth. Aisha had talked about him once. The masked mercenary was crazier than a box of ferrets and wicked good in bed. Ah, if only Jensen hadn't been married then he would be testing that little fact right now...

"So, Wilson," Jensen drawled out, making sure to bat his big blue eyes at the man, "Why did you decide to sit with me?"

Wilson smiled at him, a dark creepy smile that reminded Jensen of Roque, "Because I was going to kill you."

Damn he is blunt.

"Damn you are blunt," Jensen blurted out. His eyes widened as he began to babble, knowing it wouldn't stop anytime soon, "Jennifer says I was pretty blunt when we first met, but she's pretty sure that was the brain damage. She said she didn't mind but I knew she did, especially when I called her fat once when she was pregnant. That was before I knew what a filter was. I don't like filters. They make things stupid. Like when I want to tell Cougs he has a sexy ass but can't because it's not mission appropriate or some shit and Clay starts yelling at me while Aisha and Pooch laugh and Cougs gives me the disappointed look which sucks. The disappointed look means I'm not getting laid that night. Why do you want to kill me? Can I get a running head start?"

Wilson just blinked at him before throwing his head back and laughing hysterically. There was a slight tinge of madness to the laugh, one that suggested hopelessness in the man. For some reason that thought stuck to Jensen as he listened to Wilson wheeze through his cackling laugh.

"Oh man, I can't believe you said that," Wilson admitted with a chuckle, "You are a piece of work Cap, no doubt about it. And no, I'm not going to kill you."

Jensen leaned in closer, smiling wickedly, "Why not? Because of my cute ass?"

Wilson leaned in as well, and if Jensen angled his head up a little they would be kissing right then. For some reason that thought was repulsive.

"Because I don't kill men who are already dead," Wilson whispered gently to him, "And you've been dead for five years Captain."

Jensen frowned thoughtfully, "Something tells me you wouldn't kill me even if that wasn't the case."

"Damn straight, you were my hero," Wilson admitted freely, "We never got along well, but you respected me and was fine when I would show up to take Peter on a date."

"Because Peter was always so happy when he came back. Even after the two of you broke up, he still liked hanging out with you," Jensen whispered softly to himself. Things were coming back to him about Wilson. Like how the man didn't actually look that handsome and was instead covered in cancerous sores. Or how he always stole Jensen's pancakes when he was over. "Wade, who the hell am I?"

Wilson smiled a little sadly at him before whispering softly, "The real Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

And then Wilson grabbed the back of Jensen's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Jensen didn't try to fight it, too busy struggling against the tide of rising memories. The moment Wilson whispered his name everything started rushing back.

Growing up in the Depression with only Bucky to rely on. Bucky heading off to war. Him being allowed to enter the military as part of the Super Soldier project. Being turned into Captain America, being the walking poster boy for war bonds. Saving Bucky, and the men who would become the Howling Commandos. Peggy, beautiful perfect Peggy. Bucky, smiling, laughing, falling to his death and it was all Steve's fault as Bucky died. Landing the plane in the bone hurting ice as it slowly froze him. The Avengers, dealing with Tony and Clint and Natasha and Bruce and Thor. The other Avengers joining, dealing with Peter when he showed up with a grinning Deadpool one night. Meeting the X-Men and the Fantastic Four.

Saving the world one afternoon. Having a Skrull come up behind him and shot him in the head. The Skrull lifting his head up as he slowly bled to death and whispering, "I'll be taking your life now Captain. Time to die."

Jesen stared into Wilson's unreadable eyes as he remembered the building collapsing on him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Jensen couldn't even create enough effort to pull away because he was married to Cougar god damnit!

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut as the new, or maybe the old, memories started pounding in his head and began to cause a headache of migraine proportions.

The next moment Jensen wasn't being kissed by Wilson anymore. Instead he was tucked against a warm firm body that smelled like gunpowder and leather. Jensen didn't have to open his eyes to recognize his savior, so instead he let out a whimper and pressed in close.

"Cougs," Jensen whispered. A desperate plea asking for a million things that even Jensen didn't know what half of them were.

"Hush amor," Cougar ordered and Jensen could hear the rage in his husband's voice. He had screwed up big time.

"What are you doing with my partner?" Cougar demanded. Oh thank God, Cougar wasn't mad at him. Jensen just sagged into Cougar's embrace and Cougar pulled him in closer.

"Hey man, I'm not looking for problems here," Wilson was whining, of course he was whining. Jensen nearly smiled at that, "Just wanted to say high to an old friend."

"What the hell is going on?"

And there was Clay. Wonderful.

"Nothing much," Wilson was starting to sound like he was entering the pouting stage. Jensen wasn't sure when this became his life, but who gave a shit right then? He remembered who he was!

Cougar growled at the mercenary and Jensen was very glad his eyes were still closed. An angry looking Cougar was very scary.

"Saying hello did not involve you touching him," Cougar snarled in a soft voice, and Jensen probably should have warned Wade he was married to a possessive asshole.

Wilson snorted, "Please, I made a bet with my ex. If I kissed him, I got a hundred dollars. Best bet ever in my books."

Jensen could feel Cougar move next to him and in the next second there's a nasty sounding crack and Wilson let out a yelp. Jensen opened his eyes to gaze gleefully on the way Wilson's nose was crooked and bleeding.

"You broke his nose," Jensen breathed out, pressing even closer to Cougar as if that was possible, "Damn Cougs, that is so hot. We should go have sex now."

Cougar looked let his eyes land on Jensen and gave him a fond smile. Jensen just beamed back at his husband, ready to die from happiness from the pure love Cougar gave him just from one look.

When Jensen looked back at Wilson, the man was studying him with unreadable eyes. Jensen raised an eyebrow and cockily asked, "Like what you see?"

"Actually yes," Wilson admitted. Cougar growled at that and Clay stiffened in that way that meant the protective CO was coming out no matter what.

"You want to walk away now son," Clay told Wilson softly, a threat hanging on every word.

Wilson just shrugged and stood up. "Whatever man, Nate's going to be here any second and he gets weird when I hit on people who aren't him. I'll see you around Jakey," Wilson waved goodbye while heading to the door. Looking back over his shoulder the merc with the mouth called out, "You look far happier now than you ever did when alive. Make sure to stay dead."

And with that Wilson was gone.

"What was that about," Pooch demanded as he and Aisha wandered over, "That was one weird looking guy."

"Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool," Aisha announced, "How did you know him Jensen."

Jensen just shrugged, "Oh you know. He was hired to kill me by someone."

And he realized that was the wrong thing to say when Cougar's loving look turned hard and he growled out, "He was hired to do what?"

Yeah, Deadpool had better get out of town fast before Jensen's team got a hold of him.

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**This is for everyone who wanted some cute scene between Jensen and Cougar. The wonderful married couple gets to have their cute little moments, even if they are badasses. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten III**

Cougar was worried about his Jensen. After the kiss in the bar, Jensen had been withdrawn and strangely quiet. At first the team had been fine with it. But after two weeks of silence it was wearing on everyone.

Pooch had gone out and bought Jensen a x-box without any whining on the hackers part. And when Jensen had just ignored it, Pooch had bought him a playstation as well.

Aisha had gone out and gotten Jensen the first season of StarTrek. She had even forced Jensen to watch it with her and had pinned the unresponsive hacker to the couch until the season finished.

Clay had gone out and bought about a hundred pixie sticks that normally Jensen loved, but now he was ignoring. Clay even went as far as telling Jensen he could hack in his boxers but hack remained fully clothed and closed off.

The only one not actively working to cheer up the hacker was Cougar. And that was because Cougar knew his hacker would eventually come out of whatever mood he had been sucked into and start babbling away again.

Cougar knew Jensen appreciated it from the way the hacker would climb into the older man's lap and say nothing. Comfort was the best thing Cougar had to offer and Jensen just ate it up.

Cougar never said anything to Jensen but he was worried. It used to be Jensen never had nightmares, they were always chased away by the fact that Jensen could not actually remember horrible events. Instead of remembering twenty five dead children in Bolivia, Jensen had a black hole in his memories that never quite filled.

The team had once been envious of it, until they realized each time Jensen heard the news the grief came back like the first day it happened, fresh and soul scarring.

And after that night in the bar, Jensen would wake up screaming from nightmares and it scared the hell out of Cougar. Each night Jensen would wake up screaming, reaching for something only he could see.

Each night Cougar tugged his frozen form into warm arms and whispered, "What is wrong? Tell me Jake."

And Jensen would just stare ahead blankly and whisper, "He fell Cougs. Just fell and I couldn't catch him. I could have reached out and touched him I was that close. But I didn't, and now he's dead. How am I supposed to live with that?"

And what was Cougar supposed to tell him? Jensen's memories were fuzzy at best. When pressed what happened Jensen would be unable to come up with the name of the person who fell. Some days Cougar was convinced that Jensen actually knew the name of the person but never pressed the issue. It wasn't worth having Jensen refuse to talk for days on end.

As for Jensen himself, he was struggling with the return of his memories. What had once just been living with a lack of memories had turned into a struggle to connect his two very different sets of memories.

Steve Rogers would have been disgusted with some of the things Jake Jensen had done. Things like watching twenty five children burn with no retribution for the man who actually committed the crime. Things like helping a known terrorist hunt down a member of the CIA and help her kill him.

Things like being happily married to a much older man.

That was the biggest one, not because Steve Rogers was homophobic but because he had grown up in a time where it was illegal to be in a homosexual relationship.

And now Jensen and Rogers were meshing together to form a new being. Each memory Jensen regained made him feel like crying as he realized how much he had loss.

Two months into his silence Jensen suddenly started talking again. He babbled constantly to everyone who would stay in a room with him for more than ten minutes. Clay was so grateful that things returned to normal he didn't even tell the kid to shut up.

Pooch turned to grin at Cougar while Jensen started harassing Aisha for the third time that day.

"Good to see him back to normal," Pooch told the silent sniper, "The Pooch was getting worried."

Cougar just shrugged, his eyes trained on Jensen just in case the hacker needed rescuing from Aisha. "He is still having nightmares," Cougar admitted softly.

Pooch frowned at that, "About the falling guy?"

Cougar just shook his head in denial, "He woke up screaming about a man stealing his life."

"Shit, you think he's dreaming about how he lost his memory?" Pooch said. Across the room Aisha reached forward to whack Jensen on the back of the head. The hacker pulled back with a whine and a pout.

"Possible," Cougar admitted.

"I'll tell Clay," Pooch said softly, "He'll want to keep an eye on the kid until we know what's wrong."

Cougar just nodded while tracking Jensen's movements. The blond had moved away from Aisha and was clicking on his computer. Jensen was in his own little happy world that made Cougar's life very easy.

Pooch rested a hand on Cougar's should and squeezed. "He'll be fine man, just give him time," Pooch said gently, "At least he's getting some of his memories back."

Cougar fixed him with a look that showed how little he cared about that. The memories were causing Jensen distress, and that was all Cougar cared about. He would rather Jensen be happy with no memories than suffering with memories.

Pooch sighed and just shook his head, "Yeah man, I get you. Hopefully he'll get better soon."

Cougar just shrugged and walked over to join Jensen on the couch. Jensen looked up in surprise as Cougar sat next to him and beamed at the sniper before returning to his computer.

Cougar reached out and placed a hand on Jensen's too thin shoulder.

"Usted me dirá lo que está mal. {You will tell me what is wrong}," Cougar said softly.

Jensen just stared at him in surprise before shrugging, "No hay nada que contar. No se trata de un gran problema Cougs. {There's nothing to tell. It's not a big deal Cougs.}"

Cougar tipped his hat up and raised an eyebrow. His unamused expression told Jensen the sniper wasn't buying it.

"Seriously, it's no big deal," Jensen admitted with a soft smile, "It's just...there's a lot of memories I wasn't expecting. Can you believe I used to be in the army? How weird is that. I even managed to get to the rank of Captain which is ridiculously cool. Of course back then I had a filter so those days are over. But getting people mad because I keep talking at them and it's funny."

Cougar just shook his head in amusement. Only his Jensen would think like that was amusing.

"It's just," Jensen let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his short blond hair, "The memories are coming back, little by little. And sometimes they're really really happy and I miss everything that used to be."

Cougar nodded and gave Jensen a small comforting smile. While it hurt to hear Jensen say that, Cougar would do his best to seem happy for his partner.

"And then I start thinking about everything as a whole," Jensen continued without looking at Cougar and stared determinedly ahead, "And I realize that I hated my life before the accident. That there were days that passed where I thought about blowing my brains out because everything was so terrible."

Well, that wasn't horrifying to think about. Cougar knew the concern was showing on his face as plain as the sun in the sky when Jensen put down the laptop and cuddled close to the sniper.

Jensen smiled at Cougar and pressed his face into the sniper's warm neck, "It's fine Cougs, I don't feel like that anymore. Because now whenever I start thinking about how much life sucks, I realize it doesn't."

Jensen took a deep breath before continuing, "Because I have Clay, whose more like a father than my actual one was. I'm guessing from the memories my dad died when I was young. I've got Aisha, whose like a badass older sister, and Pooch is the cool older brother. Jolene's pretty much my mom, seeing how she feeds me all the time and calls me her baby boy. And then there's Jenny and Beth and I'm their family which is awesome cause Jenny didn't have to do that for me."

Jensen took in a deep breath before whispering out, "And then there's you Cougs. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and while it sucks that I lost my memory I would lose it again if it meant I got to meet you again."

Cougar smiled at that and tugged Jensen into a gentle kiss. It was rare Jensen ever truly talked about his feelings, usually covering up his insecurities with mindless babble and random facts. And when Jensen did actually say something worthwhile, Cougar liked to reward him for his good work.

"I am glad," Cougar whispered softly, staring into Jensen's bright blue eyes. Tilting his head up a little the sniper pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead, "Yo le echaría de menos terriblemente mi amor. {I would miss you terribly my love}"

Jensen just shrugged and went back to hiding his face in Cougar's neck. "What ever, I might be slightly fond of you to," Jensen grumbled before wrapping his arms around Cougar's waist.

Cougar rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple, "That's why you married me?"

"I married you cause you're sexy," Jensen admitted before cuddling up closer to Cougar.

The two lovers sat like that for the rest of the evening, only moving when Clay came in and yelled at them to get a room.

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten IV**

Deadpool had decided to lay low after his failure to kill Jake Jensen. Anyone with half a brain would do that after calling Max and telling him to go to hell.

Alright, the only reason it's happening is because Weasel made him lay low. Whatever, not like Deadpool could actually die.

What had he been talking about? Oh, right.

Deadpool had been relaxing in his apartment for the better part of six months when Spider Man decided to drop by. Goody.

"Wade, if you keep ignoring me I'm going to burn all of your DVD's," Peter snapped from his position in from of Wade.

"Like hell you will," Wade snapped while glaring up at his ex, "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out saving the world or...something?"

Peter just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Wade, it's been six months since I saw you," Peter began with the kicked puppy expression on his face, "Are you and Nate having difficulties in your relationship?"

Wade just stared at him in shock, "Are we having...no Pete! That's not what's happening at all!"

Peter smiled sadly at him, "It's alright if there's problems. It's expected in a serious relationship..."

"We're perfectly fine!"

"And I wish you trusted me enough to come to me when you had issues! I know we broke up, but I can help you deal with this. You just...don't get emotions. Like...normal people emotions. And it's alright to have feelings."

"I can't believe you went there. Please shut up, I am begging you."

"Being sad it a normal emotion. Killing things when you are sad is not. So please talk to me and don't go out and kill people so I have to bail you out of jail again because Nate refuses to speak to you..."

"I pissed of my employer by refusing to kill a guy!" Wade finally yelled, "And now Weasel's making me lay low until its forgotten so please stop talking about emotions."

Then there was the weird silence where Peter just stared at him in amusement while Wade pouted on the couch.

"You didn't kill someone?" Peter asked softly, and if that was pride shining in his eyes then Wade would puke.

Wade just rolled his eyes before answering, "Yes, I refused. The guys already technically dead, so why bother? ...You're giving me a look. I think it's the disappointed one."

Peter just groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Every time I think you might be a decent human being you say stuff like that and I remember what a horrible person you are."

Wade grinned widely at that and Peter just sighed, "That wasn't a compliment Wade."

"It so was, so suck it," Wade announced happily.

The two just stayed there in silence for a few solid minutes, Peter trying hard not to smile while Wade beamed like a demented puppy. Eventually though Wade decided to break the silence like he usually did.

"What would you do if one of the Avengers was a Skrull?" Wade demanded, eyes serious for once, "Someone you thought you trusted for let's say, five years? And they turn out to be an imposter."

Peter just fixed him with a look, "Wade, if there's a Skrull on the team, you need to tell me."

Wade just smiled a bit sadly and Peter was once again reminded that Wade could pull of the kicked puppy look incredibly well even when covered in cancerous sores.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Wade just shrugged, "Don't give me that look. I told Weasel, and you know he's a conspiracy nut. He told me that it was a stupid idea and to ignore it."

Peter frowned at that and suddenly Wade was wishing he would get the disappointed look instead of the concerned look. It sucked being the reason for most of Peter's worries, especially when he was trying to avoid it.

"Wade, tell me now or I'll tell Nate you've been harassing the Avengers again," Peter ordered.

"Fine," Wade snapped. Leaning forward he fixed Peter with a serious look and said softly, "Steve Rogers is a Skrull. I knew there was something off about him for a while, but didn't figure it out until I was hired to kill some guy. A CIA spook, Max, ordered it. So I go to kill this guy at a bar in Guatemala and son of a gun, I'm looking at Steve Rogers."

Peter just shook his head in denial, "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be," Wade informed his coldly, "By the by, you owe me a hundred dollars. I so made out with Rogers in that bar. And then his new teammate broke my nose so I get extra money for that."

Peter scowled angrily at Wade, "I'm not paying you, cause that wasn't Steve. He's at the Avengers Tower right now dealing with the whole Skrull infiltration business."

"Sure he is. That's what he wants you to think."

"This is insane Wade..."

"No, this is fact, you just can't accept that I'm right for once..."

"Steve hasn't been replaced by anything! So what if you two haven't been getting along recently, that's no reason to say this kind of thing!"

"It's hasn't been Steve for five goddamn years!"

"Wade this is insane! Someone would have noticed by now..."

"I noticed," Wade bit out angrily, "And seeing how no one believes me, you wonder why other people don't stand up and say it? Come on Pete."

Peter just shook his head and took a step backwards.

"This is crazy, even for you Wade," Peter said softly while heading for the door, "Why don't you come talk to me when you start making sense again."

Wade knew he had no filter any more. Knew that when he got hurt he lashed out at people in vicious ways that made them leave and not all of those ways were physical. So when Peter started heading for the door Wade knew he would be lashing out but that didn't stop it. Instead it just made him angrier.

"Maybe the reason why I left you was because you never actually understood me," Wade snarled out, soft and dangerous.

Peter just looked back over his shoulder and smiled sadly, "Wade, no matter what you say I know the real reason we broke up was because you thought I could do better."

And then Wade let him walk out the door without another comment, because what do you say when the other person is right about you?

Nothing, that's what.

… Whole lot of help the little yellow boxes gave him in this conversation.

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten V**

The mission was going to hell and there was nothing Clay could do to stop it. Pooch had been shot in the leg again, but luckily it was only one leg this time so that counted as a bonus. Aisha had a concussion which was expected after a lead pipe connected with the back of her head.

And Aisha got hit with a lead pipe because she was going to cover Cougar who was being shot at. Twenty seven men all armed to the teeth who were shooting at his sniper because Cougar had been going to rescue Jensen.

Oh yes, Jensen was in trouble. Again. Cougar was freaking out and Clay could understand why. Whenever something bad happened to Jensen, the hacker ended back in the hospital for a good six months.

Jensen had been on the radio line, chattering away about how the only species of bear that doesn't move it's ears is the giant panda and how Cougar should get him a panda because that is cool and holy shit Clay, there's weird guys in goggles pointing a gun at him.

And then silence.

Clay didn't like admitting that he worried about Jensen but it was true. The brat was practically his kid and seeing how Jensen didn't even remember his actual parents it wasn't that far off. So when Jensen went silent Clay started looking for his hacker while firing orders off.

"Cougar, stay there. Aisha is coming to back you up right now," Clay yelled into the coms while running to the building where Jensen had been working, "Pooch, you alright?"

"Screw you Clay! I just got shot in the leg!"

"Then get in the damn car and shut up, I'm getting Jensen," Clay ordered while kicking the door open and running into the building. Jensen had been set up on the fourth floor in a small room with no windows that everyone had agreed had been safe.

But apparently it wasn't because Clay can hear the gunfire from the second floor and it just pushed him to run faster. Because if anyone was going to end up needing major surgery from this, it would be Jensen.

Clay kicked down the door that was between him and Jensen and rushed into the room. Guns drawn and ready to start firing away, but he was smart enough to look first because if you accidentally shot Jensen he never let out forget it. When Clay's eyes landed on Jensen, he froze.

About twelve men were scattered throughout the room, all unconscious. Their weapons were destroyed and chunks of gun were scattered throughout the room. Jensen's laptop is a pile of smoking parts in the corner of the room, and what looks like a ray gun is impaled in the wall next to it. The table and chair Jensen had been sitting in were tossed across the room and dented.

Standing in the middle of the destroyed room was Jensen. Clay had expected him to be shot and whining but instead the hacker was dead silent. Jensen had one of the men by the throat and was glaring into his eyes.

And the man's feet were a good foot off of the ground.

"Clay, what's happening?" Aisha's voice cut through the silence and with a soft curse Clay answered her.

"Jensen's holding a guy about a foot in the air by his throat," Clay grumbled, "Great day for the kid to snap on us and go crazy."

"Jensen's doing what?" Pooch sounded a little terrified and Clay was fine with that. Whenever Jensen got serious the Loser's always got a little afraid of the hacker, except for Cougar who was the only one able to calm Jensen down.

Jensen pulled the man closer to him and smiled darkly. The man just glared back before spitting on Jensen's face.

"You will fall one day, and we shall rebuild the world in out image," the man snarled.

Jensen just shook his head, and with a frown on his face said, "I don't care what you people do to the world. As long as you leave my team out of it, I'll stay out of your way. Understand?"

The man threw back his head and laughed wildly, "Why should I believe anything you tell me?"

"Because I'm going to let you walk away from this, you Nazi son of a bitch," Jensen snarled. The hacker pulled back a fist before connecting it to the man's temple. The man went limp and Jensen dropped him before facing Clay.

Jensen smiled shyly at Clay and rubbed the back of his neck, "I can totally explain that."

Clay scowled and reholstered his gun, "Later, we need to get moving. Come on kid."

Clay didn't wait for him to respond, just turned and headed out of the building. The scrabble of feet behind him meant Jensen was following which was a good thing. The two exited the building right as their getaway vehicle pulled up in front of them.

Pulling the door open, Clay waited for Jensen to climb in before slamming it shut. Clay then got in the passenger seat and looked up into the rearview had decided to hide his face in Cougar's neck again, and Cougar for his part was just running his hands through the blond hair.

Aisha was watching the two with an unreadable expression on her face, but other than that looked fine to Clay. Somehow Pooch was able to drive, which Clay was thankful for.

"What happened in there?" Pooch asked Clay softly.

Clay's scowl shifted into a glared before he growled out, "No idea, but Jensen sure has a lot to answer for this time. Get us out of here Pooch."

page break

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," Jensen whispered over and over again into his hands as Cougar guided him into their room at the safe house.

Cougar didn't say anything to the murmured ramblings. Instead he gently sat Jensen down on the bed and joined him. Jensen just threw himself into Cougar's arms and went still and silent which was much more alarming than his babbles.

Cougar gently ran a hand through Jensen's hair before whispering, "What is wrong?"

"I...I said I wouldn't go after them," Jensen whispered bleakly, "Cougs, I said I wouldn't take on Hydra if they tried to take over the world. What kind of man am I?"

Cougar hummed softly and rocked Jensen back and forth in his arms. Nothing he said right then would affect the hacker, so the best Cougar had to offer was physical comfort which Jensen needed more than anything else right then.

"I'm a horrible person," Jensen said softly, "Cougs, you deserve so much better than me."

Cougar frowned down at the top of Jensen's head, "Don't say that amor, you are perfect for me."

"I killed my best friend!" Jensen yelled, eyes blown wide and a terrified expression on his face, "Who does that? I also nearly let another friend of mine kill himself on numerous occasions! I'm a monster Cougs."

Jensen took in a shuddering breath before whispering, "Maybe I should have died when the plane crashed."

"No nunca dices nuevamente {Don't you ever say that again}" Cougar snarled while pressing Jensen closer to his body, "Te amo, nunca olvidarlo. Me moriría sin ti en mi vida. {I love you, never forget that. I would die without you in my life.}"

Jensen let out a keening sound and snuggled even closer, hiding his face in Cougar's chest. The older man wrapped his arms around Jensen as the hacker began to sob. Cougar wasn't sure how long they sat there like that and frankly he didn't care.

But eventually Jensen tired himself out and Cougar's arms were full of sleeping hacker. Whatever memories had been coming back were messing with Jensen's mind. All Cougar could hope for was that soon Jensen would actually talk to him about it.

Cougar gently slid backward, dragging Jensen with him until they reached the pillows. Then Cougar lowered his sleeping husband down to the bed and tucked him in. Hopefully Jensen would sleep through the night while Cougar dealt with the newest problem.

Sliding out of the bed, Cougar padded out of the room silently. He headed down the stairs to join the rest of the Loser's as they sat around the remains of Jensen's latest laptop. None of them looked particularly happy to be having this conversation and Cougar understood that perfectly.

Out of the entire team, Jensen had been the least likely to snap.

Pooch looked up as Cougar joined them in the room. "How's our boy doing?" Pooch asked softly.

"Sleeping," Cougar admitted.

"That's better than usual at least," Aisha muttered to herself.

Clay let out a warning growl before fixing Cougar with a dark look, "Did he say anything. Well, anything useful that is. Like why he decided to grab a man by the throat and hold him up by it?"

Cougar shrugged, not feeling like answering. It wasn't like Jensen actually told him what had happened, just that there was something wrong.

"He actually had the dude by the neck?" Pooch asked softly, eyes worried, "I knew J was strong but that's crazy. He shouldn't be able to do that."

Aisha frowned at Clay before asking softly, "Could it be because of the men who attacked him? I think Jensen knew them."

"He called them Nazi's," Clay admitted flatly, "The kid's lost his damn mind. There aren't Nazi's anymore."

Pooch's eyes widened in surprise, "He called them Nazi's? Maybe it's Hyrda. They're Nazi's."

Clay fixed Clay with a look, "...Why the hell would Hydra be after Jensen? Actually, I don't want to know the reason why, it's probably disturbing and I'll regret asking him. But I want this fixed. I can't have my hacker going off the deep end when we're tracking Max, he'll get himself killed."

Cougar shut his eyes at that. Yes, he had known entering a relationship with Jensen could possibly be a bad idea, but he hadn't cared at the time. Not that he regretted it now, it was simply Cougar wished he could help Jensen with the burden more.

"We should take him to Jennifer's," Cougar told them softly, "Let him relax and reform."

Clay let out a loud sigh before nodding, "Yeah, we'll do that. Hopefully he'll hold together until then."

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten VI**

Tony couldn't believe this was actually happening. The Avengers had been compromised and no one saw it coming. Not even Fury had seen this one.

They all assumed it was Clint, even if that seemed rather cruel now that Tony looked back on it. The only one who had refused to believe Clint was a Skrull was Bruce, but the doctor had no idea who the Skrull actually was so they ignored him.

Now it was coming back to bite them all on the ass. The Skrull were invading, and nothing could stop them. All of Shield's defenses were in ruins because of the one who had been in disguise all this time.

No one saw this coming. No one saw Captain America as the infiltrator, and it hurt. It hurt worse than anything had in a long while as far as Tony was concerned.

His best friend had been a Skrull, and he didn't even know. Tony wasn't even sure how long Steve had been a Skrull but it had to be a while. The stunned shock of the entire Avengers team had been a physical presence when with a cold smile and turned into a Skrull.

And Steve...no, the Skrull had just thrown his head back and laughed darkly before saying, "He was the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect Captain America of being a Skrull, and you all proved this theory right. Poor Rogers, he must feel so hurt to have been abandoned by you all for so long."

And then he had disappeared and Tony was left trying to figure out what happened to his friend. How long had Steve been a Skrull? Where was the actual Steve Rogers? Was he even still alive?

"We're going to have to fight him," Bruce admitted softly, "There's no way around it."

Tony couldn't help but laugh darkly, "We can't beat Captain America, it's just not possible."

Clint smiled viciously at them, "Good thing it's not actually Steve."

"We have a chance to beat him," Natasha told Tony gently, "We need to take it, especially because of how long we helped him."

Thor banged his hand down on the table and announced in his loud booming voice, "WE MUST DEFEAT THE MONSTER WHO DEFILED OUR SHIELD BROTHER'S MEMORY IN HIS TIME OF NEED! HONOR AND JUSTICE SHALL BE OURS!"

There was a moment of silence after his outburst before Tony smiled. Trust Thor to make everything seem so simple in these situations.

"We'll take down the imposter," Tony told the gathered Avengers, "And after that, we'll find out what really happened to Steve and get him back."

Bruce fixed him with an unreadable expression, "What if he's dead?"

"He's not dead," Clint growled out, eyes wide, "Not Cap. We'll find him."

page break

Jensen watched in stunned horror as the Avengers got the crap beaten out of them by the fake Captain America. He knew it, Jensen just knew Captain America was creepy as hell and this proved it.

Well, besides the fact that Jensen was the real Steve Rogers but that was a minor semantic.

Now Jensen was forced to watch as one of his teams was betrayed and taken down. Everything in Jensen's body was screaming out how wrong this was, how terrible it was to just sit back and watch as his team battled for their life. He should be there, helping working.

Jensen let out a soft groan and buried his head in his arms. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like Jensen could just show up dressed as he was now.

Not that there was anything wrong with showing up in a bright orange shirt covered in dancing panda bears and green skinny jeans.

The real reason was because Clay had locked him in Jennifer's bathroom as every one he cared about talked down stairs about his little freak out. At least Jensen's whining had gotten him the laptop which originally Aisha was going to deny him.

Jensen had hacked the New York street cameras as he watched the Avengers battle it out with the Skrull army. He had to do something for his team without alerting the Losers what was going on. Clay could deal with a lot, but finding out his hacker was Captain America could be pushing it.

"Shit," Jensen groaned out, "What am I going to do? Cougs will know the moment I try to sneak out, and Aisha and Clay will so gut me if I think about it and no one will save me then! But my team is getting their asses handed to them."

Jensen knew, way deep down in his squishy parts, that he would be saving the Avengers, no questions asked. And then after that he would come back and help the Losers catch Max before retiring.

With that plan in mind, Jensen began pushing at the tiny window in the bathroom that led outside. No one ever thought Jensen could actually fit his body through the tiny hole in the wall but he was a man of many talents. One of them being able to squeeze himself through really small spaces.

Eventually Jensen managed to get himself out of the window and realized maybe he should have thought this plan through more. This epiphany came as he was hanging over the side of the house looking down at the ground.

"This...was a bad idea," Jensen muttered before letting go of the window sill and dropping two stories to the ground. He landed with a thump, and then lay there for a minute to get the wind back in his lungs.

With a groan Jensen sat up and began moving towards the gate that led to the street. He stumbled over Beth's toy bike and bruised his shin on the bird bath, but eventually Jensen made it to the street.

Standing on the sidewalk and looking both ways for any sign of a car, Jensen just sighed.

"I have to start planning this stuff."

Turning a but more, Jensen froze as his eyes landed on a bright pink motorcycle sitting in Jennifer's neighbors driveway. With a wicked grin Jensen walked towards the motorcycle with a plan beginning to form in his mind. This rescue mission was starting to look up.

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten VII**

The fight had been doomed from the start. The Skrull were overwhelming everything Shield had to offer and handing it back on a silver platter. The Avengers had been defeated, the Shield agents had been destroyed, and even The Fantastic Four and the X-Men had been destroyed.

The loss of Captain America had hit everyone hard. The emotional burden was hard on everyone, but the original Avengers had it the worst.

To lose their leader had been difficult, but losing a close friend had been morale shattering.

The fight against the Skrull had nearly turned into a bloodbath when Steve...no, the imposter, managed to get a technovore loose that was after Tony's arc reactor. Tony had to lose the armor to get away, and right before the technovore got him Deadpool entered the fight cackling madly.

Peter would later guilty admit to calling the mercenary which turned out to be a very good idea. Seeing how Deadpool brought all of his friends who joined the fight with whoops of glee and unholy relish.

And unlike the Avengers, they killed.

Not that it was doing Tony any good right then.

The Skrull had managed to catch him and trap him in an abandoned office building. Luckily Tony had been able to grab the blasters from his suit so he stood a chance during this fight.

But the Skrull had the energy shield and nothing was getting through it. If Tony hadn't been so pissed he would be impressed.

"You should just give up Stark!" The Skrull yelled to him while deflecting a blast. It made Tony's stomach turn because that monster was still wearing Steve's face while they fought. But Steve hadn't called him Stark for seven years and it was just one more little sign of how badly they had messed up.

"Can't do that," Tony yelled back, firing another blast while backing up, "See, I have to kick your ass so I can save the world!"

Tony had to duck when the Skrull threw his shield at him but before his blast could connect the energy shield had reformed.

"Is it the world you are saving, or the real Steve Rogers?" the Skrull taunted, battling Tony back despite all of the efforts he'd been making to advance.

At the mention of his friend's name, Tony's face went dangerously blank, "You're going to want to stop talking now and walk away."

The Skrull just smiled darkly and continued, "Did you know that I killed him?"

"Shut up."

"He was weak, trying to save someone who did not matter. It was rather simple really."

"Shut up."

"A bullet to the head. And then he dropped like a bag of rocks. Dropping the building on him was a little extreme, I will admit to that."

"Shut UP!"

"You should be proud. He didn't beg for his life when he saw me. Instead he spit on my face and struggled to fight back even as he lay dying on the floor."

"SHUT UP!"

"Your national hero is pathetic..."

Before Tony could scream at him to be quiet again a manhole connected to the side of the Skrull's head. A moment of stunned silence fell over the two of them as they stared at the shattered pieces of concrete before turning and gazing at the man standing in the doorway.

A leather jacket covered up his shirt and his pants were so dusty they were gray. A determined scowl was across his face and fierce blue eyes glared out from behind the spectacles.

"Touch my friend again and I'll blow your head off," the man growled out and suddenly Tony found it hard to breathe.

It was Steve, there was no other explanation for it. No one else could possibly look so disappointed with the world in general besides Steve.

The Skrull snarled when his eyes landed on Steve's furious face, "You're dead!"

Steve smiled darkly. It was wrong on what had used to be the same innocent face that couldn't understand how to turn on a t.v. and it made Tony wonder what had happened in the time Steve had been gone.

"See, when you try to kill someone, there's a little tip that makes it work," Steve drawled out, rolling his eyes, "Check to make sure they're actually dead so they don't get up and kick your ass."

The Skrull took a step back before demanding, "It sounds like you've had experience with this."

"CIA spook is out to kill me and everyone I love," Steve just shrugged and started walking forward. Each move was deliberate, meant to put him in front of Tony, "Moron couldn't even do that right. He actually beat you as far as stupidity goes. I mean, you got me to lose all my memories, but this dumbass hasn't. So I'm gunning for him."

The Skrull raised an eyebrow, "Steve Rogers didn't kill people."

"Jacob Jensen kills people for a living," and then Steve pulled a gun out of his waistband and shot the Skrull between the eyes,

The Skrull dropped, and then Steve grabbed Tony wrist and began running towards the exit. "Holy shit I just shot an alien between the eyes," Steve muttered to himself as he tugged Tony along, "Cougs is so not going to believe this..."

Tony was just starring at Steve's back, too busy trying to understand what was happening. Steve was there in front of him. He wasn't dead like the Skrull said. His best friend was fine and they would be able to take care of the invasion and everything would go back to normal.

"Steve, you're alive," Tony whispered as they exited the building and ran out into the sunlight.

Steve looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm alive," Steve said slowly like he was talking to an idiot, "Someone has to look out for all of you. Where's your suit Tony?"

"Technovore ate it," Tony answered readily before realising Steve didn't know what one was.

Before he could explain Steve nodded and muttered, "Makes sense. I hate those little bastards" like that explained everything. Tony just stared at him in stunned shock wondering what had happened to Steve in the time he had been away.

Steve turned and fixed Tony with a look before saying, "Go find the rest of the team. I'll deal with this guy. I need all of you to deal with the others and get them off planet. Understand?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and he reached out to grab Steve's jacket sleeve, "I'm not leaving you to fight him. We do this as a team, or not at all."

Steve just snorted, "Tony, you hate teams."

"Well I missed you on the team," Tony admitted softly, "And we just got you back so you can't go rushing off to save the world. You can't die on us Steve, not after coming back to us again."

Steve smiled, and his eyes looked so sad behind the glasses, "Tony, I'm already dead."

"No...no, you can't be dead. I...I won't allow you to be dead!"

"Listen to me," Steve demanded, "Tony, Steve Rogers died five years ago. Jake Jensen died two years ago. Things change, but we have to grow and keep moving with them. I'll fight the Skrull but he won't kill me. Do you want to know why? Because I have unfinished business here I have to take care of."

Steve turned to run back into the building but Tony held onto his jacket sleeve with determination. Turning back to Tony Steve raised an eyebrow and silently demanded an answer.

"Just...come back to us," Tony whispered.

Steve smiled gently before saying, "Always." and then he was off to fight the Skrull.

page break

Running back into the building without a second thought for his safety was a Jensen specialty. Grabbing a trashcan lid as he kicked the door open had seemed like a good idea to him, and it was further cemented when the energy shield came straight at his head.

Bringing up the lid to block, Jensen smiled darkly.

"That the best you can do?" Jensen demanded, "My grandmother can throw better than you!"

The Skrull just snarled and threw the shield again. Jensen ducked and moved in even closer. The Skrull was wearing his armor, so bullets wouldn't work. The helmet was there so no bullets between the eyes would do any good.

That left Jensen one option, he would have to go hand to hand with the Skrull and kill him that way. Good thing he had a knife on him.

Running forward, Jensen jumped up and grabbed a hanging pipe. Swinging forward Jensen made sure his feet connected to the Skrull's chest. The Skrull stumbled backwards and Jensen was pretty sure it had a couple broken ribs.

Landing on his feet, Jensen narrowed his eyes before moving forward. Duck under the energy shield and then the left side is unprotected. Jab your fist in there and twist, damaged to the kidney which would cause bruising at the worst and internal bleeding at the best.

Lean back, avoid a punch before hitting him in the throat with a fist. Damaged larynx, opponent goes down for a split second. In that second connect foot to the back of the opponents head and press down. Concussion if not broken skull.

Opponent is back up, swinging to make contact with your face. Duck under arm before wrapping both arms around opponents arm. Pull straight up, arm is now dislocated. Spin out of opponents range and connect fist to jaw. Opponent will stumble back, aim kick to chest to knock opponent out of the building through the window.

Run towards opponent, drop to roll because of energy shield. Come out of roll and throw trash can lid so it connects with opponents nose. Move in when opponent stumbles back and pull out the knife.

Move in close and tackle opponent to ground. Pull knife out and press to base of opponents throat. Move it up so the knife presses into the soft spot where the neck meets the jaw. When knife slides in, opponent will die.

"You've become a different man Captain," the opponent...no, the Skrull, growled out.

Jensen, not Steve, smiled darkly and leaned in close.

"Because of you, I had to lose everything I loved," Jensen whispered, "Because of you, I had to watch twenty five children burn to death when I could have saved them. And now you take my face, and deceive my friends and expect anything but this from me?"

The Skrull just scoffed, "Captain America was a weak man..."

"Captain America killed Nazi's with his bare hands," Jensen snarled, "But he's dead now. Jacob Jensen kills for a living."

And with that Jensen drove the knife straight forward. The Skrull shuddered under him but Jensen didn't move. People thought murder was easy, but it really wasn't. It was messy and involved a lot of thrashing and moaning until the victim died of blood loss.

Jensen was luckily trained in this art. He kept the Skrull pinned down until eventually he quit moving and lay there. Large eyes stared blankly at the sky as the skin turned green as the Skrull lay there dead.

Pulling of the energy shield bracelet...thing...Jensen snapped it onto his wrist. With a flicker of light the shield came to life under his hands.

Turning Jensen offered a feral smile to his team, who had gathered and were starring at him in stunned shock. He knew he looked a mess, with torn clothing and covered in blood. Pushing his glasses back up onto his face Jensen grinned at Tony's stunned face.

"That's right bitches, I got an energy shield!"

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. It's Shay and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Have fun, and I do not own the Losers of the Avengers! **

**Forgotten VIII**

When Jennifer had opened the bathroom door to let Jensen out, she had expected one of many scenarios. Jensen could be sitting cross legged on the floor glaring at the door. He could be curled up in the bathtub asleep, which had happened before. Or he could be doing Jennifer's favorite action and climbed on top of the medicine cabinet and just preched there holding cough syrup to throw at people's heads.

But instead he was missing.

"That little shit," Jennifer whispered softly to herself.

Turning she stormed back down the stairs, her eyes narrowed. Entering the living room she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Clay with her best disapproving look. Clay just raised an eyebrow at her and that made Jennifer even more pissed.

"Did you teach my brother how to climb through freakishly small spaces?" Jennifer demanded.

Clay just nodded at her, "Of course we did. Jensen's the most flexible one out of the team."

"I'll ask how you know that later," Jennifer muttered before sighing, "Jake climbed out of the bathroom window and escaped."

Cougar was up and moving while Aisha demanded, "Why would you put him in a room with a window?"

"Well I didn't know he could squeeze through that window now did I?" Jennifer snarled, wincing when Cougar slammed the door closed.

Pooch smiled gently at her and stood up, "We'll find him Jenny, don't worry. How far could he have gotten?"

Clay snorted, "This is Jensen we're talking about. He's determined."

Aisha fixed him with a glare and Clay quickly stopped talking. Jennifer had turned pale and was staring with wide eyes at the wall.

"Jenny, why don't you sit down?" Pooch asked softly, leading her to the couch.

Jennifer sat down on the couch and struggled not to cry.

"He might be a soldier to you, but he's still the scared kid I met in the hospital when I look at him," Jennifer whispered weakly, "He was six foot two, but looked so tiny in that bed. And then when he just smiled at me...and asked..."

Aisha put a hand on her shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly, "What did he ask you?"

"Who he was," Jennifer whispered out, "What his name was, and where he lived before all this. I'm so scared that he's going to end up forgetting again Clay. That he'll get hurt and not remember who he was and I'll lose him."

"That won't happen," Clay promised, "If anything happens to him, we'll always bring him back."

Pooch snorted, "Yeah, like Cougar's letting his sweet little wifey go any time soon."

Jennifer laughed at that and was immensely grateful no one called her on the slightly hysterical sound of her laughter. She was just so worried about her baby boy. Because that was what Jensen was, even though he could kill people with cutlery.

The door banged open and everyone turned to stare at Cougar. The sniper had the suffering look on his face he always got when Jensen did something stupid.

"He stole your neighbors motorcycle," Cougar told Jennifer softly.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "The pink one with purple butterflies on it?"

At Cougar's nod she rolled her eyes, "Of course he stole it. Now I have to go promise Mrs. Sanchez he'll bring it back this time."

"He hasn't before?" Clay asked.

"Jake stole her sons dinosaur toys and we never found them again," Jennifer admitted. She sniffled, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "Where could he possibly go?"

Cougar sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug, "We'll find him. I promise."

page break

Jensen offered a weak smile to his team as they stared at him in shock. He knew he looked different than the Skrull. His glasses and scruffy beard were the most obvious signs but Jensen knew they were seeing the more subtle ones.

Like how he was thinner and more wiry. Or how he clutched the gun like it was a teddy bear and not a dangerous weapon.

"So...when did the energy shield happen?" Jensen demanded, approached his team with an easy going smile.

Tony looked a bit unsure at the question, but it was Clint who answered first.

"How do we know you're really Steve?" Clint demanded, pointing an arrow between Jensen's eyes, "Tell us something only he would know!"

Jensen just rolled his eyes before telling them, "Food poisoning is a myth the health department concocted to make you all buy refrigerators."

That startled an unladylike snort out of Natasha who finally muttered, "That's Steve, no doubt about it."

Steve grinned widely, scratching the back of his head, "Well I would hope so, or I just killed someone for no real reason. And I've been trying to break that habit after the whole Honduran General issue."

The Avengers traded confused looks and suddenly it hit Jensen right then. This wasn't his team anymore. His team was the Losers.

It was curling up in Cougar's arms after a shitty mission, or helping Pooch fix the newest car. It was helping Aisha with her hair and saving Clay from his newest girl. That was what a team was now to Jensen, not saving the world or movie nights.

Not after five years of being a Loser.

Jensen knew his smile weakened at that before fixing his team with a look.

"What happened here?" Jensen asked them, watching with surprise the guilty looks they were all sporting.

"We...might not have noticed you were replaced by a Skrull," Bruce admitted quietly and suddenly it all made sense to Jensen. They hadn't noticed he was missing for five years. Clay had noticed in under five minutes when someone else called in as Jensen that one time and there had been hell to pay.

They were really shitty team mates.

"Wow, you guys are shitty team mates," Jensen blurted out before his eyes widened at their stunned looks, "Oh god, I am so sorry. I have no filter any more. The doctor said so, but I know it's not a real excuse and I feel so bad now. I swear it's because of the brain damage and nothing else! You're not bad team mates, it's just Cougs is better cause we're married and stuff."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and Jensen wondered how he'd screwed up.

"Did you just say brain damage?" Bruce demanded, walking over to Jensen's side and studying him quickly, "How bad? Can you remember everything? Are you...You just fought a Skrull with brain damage! Did you become some kind of idiot?"

Jensen just stared at Bruce before smiling widely, "You sound like pooch! This is so cool! Bruce, the two of you should compare notes on how to guilt trip people cause you are freakishly good at this! Teach me?"

There was another silence and Jensen just sighed. This was getting old really really fast. It hadn't been like this before. He made snarky comments and people snarked right back to him, especially Clint and Tony. But now they all looked so sad, almost like he would break if a wind hit him the right way.

The Thor let out a very loud whoop of excitement and Jensen found himself in a bear hug of godly proportions. Get it, cause he was being hugged by a god? Jensen cracked himself up.

"I HAVE MISSED YOU GREATLY SHIELD BROTHER!" Thor boomed out, "IT HAS BEEN SO DISCONCERTING WITHOUT YOU!"

Jensen just threw his head back and cackled before wrapping his arms around Thor and hugging back.

"I missed you too, big guy," Jensen admitted, "It hasn't been the same without you. I go out drinking, and no one mentions how pathetic Midgardian alcohol is. It blows my man, it really blows."  
Clint came up and put a hand on Jensen's shoulder before smiling gently, "I'm glad we found you Cap."

Jensen continued to beam, even after Thor lowered him to the ground. Fixing his team with the widest grin he could Jensen said, "It's good to see you all again."

Tony fixed him with a bright smile before saying gently, "Let's head home. Cap, I've got your ride ready."

"No need," Jensen's grin turned wicked as he bounced through the rubble towards a certain bike, "I stole the most kick ass bike and intend to make the most of it before I'm forced to give it back."

Jensen happily skipped to the bike, ignoring Tony's horrified cry of "You stole a bike?" because hell yes he stole the bike, after sneaking out.

Cougar was going to be so pissed at him.

page break

Cougar was pissed.

After realizing they had no way of tracking Jensen, Clay had gone into protective CO mode. The Losers had been placed on Jennifer's couch while Clay went over their plan of attack. Aisha would try to track Jensen down, look for any police reports of strange and random actions that Jensen typically did.

Pooch would find them vehicle transport, preferably one Jensen hated with a passion to teach him a lesson. Clay would be on Jensen laptop with beth, trying to find...something. And Cougar would remain with Jennifer and keep her calm. It was his duty as her brother-in-law.

But in typical Jensen fashion, the hacker ruined the plan.

Beth came running in in the middle of the planning with huge eyes and a stunned expression on her face. Jennifer was up and off the couch in seconds, kneeling by her daughter's side.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Uncle Jake," Beth whispered out and everyone tensed. They hadn't wanted her to find out her uncle was missing.

"I know sweetie, we'll find him," Jennifer said softly, tugging Beth in for a hug.

"No mommy, Uncle Jake's on the t.v. with Iron Man," Beth explained in that way only children can, "He's Captain America!"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Aisha snorted. Jennifer shot her a nasty look before returning her attention to Beth.

"Sweetheart, Uncle Jake can't be Captain America," Jennifer said softly, "There's already a Captain America."

Beth just rolled her eyes before announcing, "He's on the t.v. mommy!"

Cougar was up and moving in a second. He stormed into the room with the t.v. and froze. He could hear the others coming in behind him but didn't react.

Beth was right. His Jensen was standing on the t.v. screen, looking heroic. He was holding a energy shield and was covered in dried blood. His glasses were cracked, and Cougar just knew Jensen wouldn't remember to get a new pair.

"No way is he Captain America," Pooch muttered while watching the Avengers gather Cougar's husband into a hug.

"Then why is Thor hugging him?" Clay demanded as the God of Thunder picked up Clay's hacker and swung him around in delight.

"Maybe it's not Jensen," Aisha guessed.

"It's Jensen," Cougar said with a sigh while watching Jensen skip over to a bright pink motorcycle and hop on it, "He stole that bike a while ago."

Jennifer sunk to the floor, her eyes wide. "My brother is Captain America," Jennifer whispered softly, "I had no idea. It...explains so much. Like how he doesn't get drunk, and how he only had amnesia but didn't die..."

Cougar didn't say anything, just watched Jensen on the screen. His husband had finally found his past, and no longer needed him Cougar just hoped Jensen would return to him, was happy with their marriage and wouldn't disappear off to New York to fight crime. Cougar wasn't sure if he would have survived that.

Then Jensen turned to Iron Man, and that was a weird sentence to even think, and Cougar could hear him even through the t.v. Jensen just called out, "Tony! Just wait till you meet Cougs! He's a badass!"

Cougar smiled softly to himself. It looked like Jensen hadn't forgotten him.

"We'll bring out boy back soon," Clay announced to the room, "And when we get him back, we'll give him CAPE for not telling us any of this. The idiot."

**Please review!**

**Flames will be laughed at, then put out with a fire extinguisher. Also, if anyone has any fun facts for Jensen to use, please send them in. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there it's Shay. Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll try to update more frequently. **

Chapter 9

The meeting room was tense. The moment Jensen had walked back inside it had caused everyone to start freaking out over him. First had been blood tests which proved Jensen was actually Steve Rogers, and then there was fingerprinting.

Not to mention retinal scans, which sucked because Jensen failed those. Mostly because of the severe scarring to his retinas. Either way, by the time Jensen was herded into the meeting room with the rest of the Avengers he was pissed.

"This is worse than the first time at the hospital," Jensen complained to Furry, slouched in his seat and glaring at the eye patched man, "And that sucked. Want to know why? Cause I had to re-register for everything. And now all your magical little worker people can't figure out that maybe my retinas were damaged and that's why it doesn't match the original scan. How about that?"

Fury fixed Jensen with a cold look, one only reserved for Tony, "I used to like you more back when you didn't speak until spoken to."

"Well, you can say goodbye to that little fantasy because I never shut up," Jensen admitted with a sneer, "Even when my mouth is sewn shut, and yes that did happen. No, I won't talk about it."

Bruce calmly reached forward and rested a hand on Jensen's shoulders. Turning his head slightly, Jensen saw Bruce smiling softly at him.

"Steve, you need to calm down," Bruce said gently, "Getting angry over this won't make it better. Trust me on that one."

Jensen just rolled his eyes before leaning dangerously back in his chair. Fixing Fury with his darkest look, the hacker growled out, "This isn't me angry. When I'm angry, you'll know. This is me trying to figure out when I get to go home."

Natasha and Clint traded looks at that and suddenly Jensen felt like he was trapped in something bad. Fury's face became even more unreadable.

"You are home Captain Rogers," Fury explained softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're property of the U.S. government," Fury said coldly, "Last time we let you leave SHIELD, you were replaced with a Skrull."

"The you're a shitty team leader," Jensen snapped back, eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses, "Look, I'm not a super soldier anymore. I'm just a regular soldier now. Or at least as normal as I can be when in special ops. I'm tech support, not a superhero."

Taking a deep breath, Jensen whispered out, "I'm not a hero. I haven't been a hero for the last two years."

Fury just snorted at him, "I've heard about the Bolivia incident Rogers. It had nothing to do with that on whether you are a hero or not."

Jensen slammed his chair back to the ground and fixed Fury with the coldest look he could. Leaning forward Jensen snarled, "Twenty five children. I couldn't save twenty five children and you want me to become Captain America? That's not happening."

Fury fixed Jensen with a harsh glare, "I suspect you stand down Captain."

"I don't think I will," Jensen hissed back, shrugging of Tony's restraining hand, "Where the hell was Shield when I was in the hospital? Or when I got left to die in Panama? Or when those twenty five children died because of me and my team? Face it Fury, you never wanted Steve Rogers, you only wanted Captain America!"

"I suggest you sit down Captain," Fury ordered. Jensen didn't care right then that every one else in the room was tense. He didn't care that Bruce was keeping Clint away from him, or that Thor and Natasha looked worried, or that Tony seemed to be panicking. No, all Jensen saw was twenty five faces that Fury could have saved, but didn't.

"I will not sit down for this conversation!" Jensen yelled, slamming his hands on the table, "I am done with following orders! It's gotten me nowhere in the last five years except blacklisted! So don't tell me to sit down!"

Jensen took in a shuddering breath, before continuing, "I lost everything five years ago, and you only figured it out a couple months ago. And some random woman, who I met in that hospital gave me a life. And you know what, it's been a great life. I have a family, and I'm married. So no, I won't sit down, I won't follow your orders, I won't be an Avenger."

Smiling grimly, Jensen fought back tears, "I'm not your toy soldier anymore Fury. I'm a Loser, and if you try to keep me from that, I'll take down your whole program from the inside out and take you with it."

Fury regarded him coolly before shaking his head in obvious disappointment, "Rogers, you won't be going anywhere but Avengers Tower. Obviously your head injury confused you, and once once we get you back up to speed this entire situation will be dealt with."

Jensen froze as soon as Fury said that. Dealt with was code for termination, and Fury damn well knew it. Obviously if he didn't behave, his team would be in immediate danger from Fury, and quite possibly the Avengers also.

"So I suggest you sit down Captain," Fury said once again.

Jensen sunk back down into the chair and smiled coldly at him, "Of course sir."

Jensen didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get the hell out of there.

The Loser's could deal with Shield no problem, but Jennifer and Jolene wouldn't stand a chance. And it wasn't like they could take them with the Loser's, it was no place for a child to grow up. Beth deserved better than that, especially with Jensen caring for her.

Then there was Cougar.

His husband was probably so worried about him. Cougar was overprotective on good days, especially after the incident in Afghanistan. After that nightmare Cougar rarely let Jensen out of his sight, and Bolivia had only made it worse.

If Fury thought keeping Cougar from him was smart, the man was a moron. Cougar had killed men for smaller offenses, and anything involving Jensen caused rather...dramatic reactions from the normally logical sniper.

When Cougar found out about this, Fury had better run.

Clay would reign fire and brimstone down on Shield if Jensen didn't show up again. He knew Clay saw him as a son or little brother. It was obvious in small moments where Clay would buy him brightly colored shirts with tacky saying just to make Jensen laugh. Or how he always got Jensen a new computer when the old one broke. Clay hated it when people poached his team, always got angry and made ridiculous commands of whoever was in control of his boy's lives. And after Afghanistan, Clay had gotten worse when Jensen was moved around.

Clay wouldn't stop until all of Shield was in ruins if that's what it took to get Jensen back.

Pooch would probably be the scariest. Everyone thought he was the normal one on the team, the sanest one. He wasn't. Jensen hadn't been around when Pooch snapped years back, but there was a reason he was a Loser. Even if no one talked about it. All Jensen knew was when Pooch really wanted someone dead, no one, not even Roque, could talk him out of it.

Fury would be lucky if Pooch decided to leave him alive.

Aisha might not save him. She never seemed to warm up to him. It might be because Jensen had recently told her that those shoes did not match her dress, but wasn't that the reason she hung out with him? Because of his wonderful fashion sense due to his being gay. Wait, she didn't have a choice about hanging out with him...

Aisha so wasn't going to save him.

But Cougar and Jennifer would save him. Jensen just knew it. Cougar would kill everyone who stood between them, and then Jennifer would wrap him up in a warm blanket and make him cookies cause she loved him.

"Steve...come on Steve," a hand was touching him, and it took all of Jensen's willpower not to break the wrist.

Looking up at Bruce, Jensen smiled slightly and clambered to his feet. He followed after his team silently, eyes on the floor. He could just feel Fury's smug gaze on his back and it was pissing him off.

Fury might have won this battle, but Jensen would win the war.

With that thought in mind, the hacker raised his head to face whatever challenge he now had to face and then froze.

Standing in the hallway with a smug grin on his face was Wade Wilson, one Deadpool, with a giant grin on his masked face and...

Holy shit, he had his laptop! That asshole was going to die if anything happened to Jensen's baby!

"You're a dead man Wilson!" Jensen yelled out with a bright smile, "Anything happens to my girl, and you're face will get it!"

Wilson's smirk grew wider before he called back, "I'll stop by later tonight and give it back. How about that Corporal?"

Jensen just grinned wickedly before leaving the building. He ignored the other Avengers questions and kept walking while his grin became fiercer. Fury had no idea what he was facing, none at all.

Steve Rogers might be a nice guy, but Jake Jensen wasn't.

**Please leave a response. If you don't, I'll get Jensen to hunt you down. **


End file.
